


Cosas hermosas

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness nunca dejará de maravillarse ante las cosas más hermosas del universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas hermosas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beautiful things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720687) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Era la primera noche que pasaban fuera de la Hub. Habían cenado en un exclusivo restaurante de la parte antigua de Cardiff, uno de esos lugares que se ponen de moda gracias al boca a boca y al que tienes que encontrar entre callejuelas con un mapa. Era un lugar precioso y la cena resultó exquisita. Ianto no podía creer que un sitio como ese se hubiera escapado a su ingente y exhaustivo conocimiento de Cardiff. Pero, una vez más, el capitán Harkness había logrado impresionarlo. Después de la íntima cena, Ianto, enternecido y deseoso de demostrar a Jack que, si bien este había ganado la ronda de la cena, él iba a ganar la de la cama, insistió en pasar la noche en su apartamento.

  
Al capitán le encantó el pequeño hogar de su amante, ambos disfrutaron de un buen vino y del resto de la noche y, efectivamente, Ianto ganó en el sexo.

  
Cuando Ianto despertó ni siquiera había empezado a amanecer. Una fina lluvia caía sobre las calles y golpeaba los cristales. Era domingo y la ciudad estaba tranquila. Gracias a dios, la fisura también.

  
—Vuelve a dormirte —susurró la voz melodiosa de Jack en su oído.

  
Ianto se volvió en la cama y lo miró. Los ojos azules del capitán brillaban en la penumbra y el joven no pudo ni quiso reprimir el impulso de besarlo. Jack sonrió, respondiendo al beso.

  
—No quiero dormir.

  
—Es muy pronto para ti, Ianto. Y después de lo que hemos hecho hace solo unas tres horas… en fin, creo que deberías descansar más.

  
Ianto recorrió el hermoso rostro de Jack con sus ojos, un tanto soñolientos, y los labios con su dedo pulgar.

  
—Háblame de ese planeta que visitaste con tu Doctor… ¿Cómo se llamaba? El del anillo…

  
—¿Paramiro-3?

  
—Paramiro-3 —dijo Ianto, acomodándose en la cama, rodeando a Jack con sus brazos y apretándose contra él.

  
Con la cara medio enterrada en el pecho de su amante, inhaló ese perfume natural que los humanos no desarrollarían hasta dentro de treinta siglos y que, en aquel momento, solo le pertenecía a él, a Ianto Jones.

  
El capitán Harkness, conmovido por el amor que su joven asistente le demostraba sin parar, ya fuera con un gesto, una mirada, una regañina o un café, lo besó en lo alto de la cabeza mientras le peinaba el corto pelo con sus grandes dedos.  
Luego lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Ianto y, entrelazando ligeramente sus piernas desnudas, el antiguo viajero del tiempo empezó a hablar.

  
—Paramiro-3, en la nebulosa del Cuervo, es un mundo muy viejo. Es un planeta muy grande y tiene un anillo natural de partículas de polvo brillante que hace que la superficie cambie de color cuando el sol pasa su cénit. Al amanecer, el mar y las montañas son azules y luego se convierten en verde esmeralda, pero cuando llega el mediodía y el sol pasa al otro lado del anillo, de repente y como por arte de magia, todo se tiñe de rosa, y se vuelve rojo sangre al anochecer.

  
Ianto se agitó un poco y cambió de posición, aunque sin dejar de abrazar al hombre que amaba.

  
—Me gusta cómo lo cuentas...

  
Por su voz, Jack dedujo que estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez. Sonrió y le acarició con suavidad la curva de la columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta los glúteos. Ianto arqueó la espalda bajo el delicado contacto y ronroneó como si fuera un gato. Le encantaba que Jack hiciera eso y Jack lo sabía.

  
El capitán ahogó una risa y continuó hablando en voz baja, como un arrullo.

  
—Además, el anillo de Paramiro-3 arroja una banda de sombra sobre la superficie del planeta que hace que todo brille como diamantes suspendidos en el aire y que la temperatura baje unos diez grados.

  
Ianto suspiró, feliz, prácticamente dormido de nuevo, y aflojó un poco el abrazo que le unía a Jack.

  
—Has viajado tanto, Jack… Has visto cosas tan… hermosas…

  
El capitán se separó un poco del joven que ya dormía a su lado en la cama y lo miró fijamente, con mucho amor y una pizca de tristeza en su mirada. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió, acarició el cabello del joven otra vez y lo besó en la frente con suavidad.

  
—Sí, Ianto —susurró, acomodándose junto a él y sin dejar de mirarlo con admiración—. Soy muy afortunado, he visto cosas muy hermosas. Las más hermosas del universo…


End file.
